This invention relates to wall-mounted mirrors, and particularly to seamed mirrors, i.e. mirrors formed by two or more rectangular mirrors arranged in side-by-side relation on a room wall surface. In some cases such seamed mirrors can occupy an entire room wall from the floor to the ceiling. A room wall eighteen feet long might require six mirrors (assuming each mirror has a width of three feet).
The mirrors in a seamed mirror assembly should desirably have their front faces in a common plane in order to avoid distortion or disruption in the reflected images. However, this is not always easily attainable, due e.g. to irregularities in the room wall surface and or slight variations in mirror thickness.
Very often mirrors are secured to a room wall surface with a relatively thick coating of mastic (paste cement) between the rear face of each mirror and the room wall surface. The mastic is a paste material that can deform or flow when pressure is applied to the front (exposed) face of each mirror. By applying manual pressure to selected mirrors and/or exerting a pulling force on selected mirrors it is possible to shift the mirrors slightly toward the wall surface or away from the wall surface while the mastic is in the plastic (paste) state. In this way it is possible to reposition the mirrors so that the abutting edges of the mirrors are in approximately a common plane. However the pushing-pulling process is not easily accomplished due to the fact that it is difficult to effectively grasp a mirror to exert a pulling force thereon. Also, tension forces in the mastic may tend to cause an out-of-line mirror to return to its initial position after it has been shifted to an in-line condition.
The present invention concerns a device that can be used on two (or more) mirrors to shift them into a common plane while the mastic is setting (i.e. curing). The device can be manipulated to exert a pushing or pulling force on one or more of the mirrors, to thereby bring the mirrors into alignment. While the mastic is setting the pushing-pulling device remains attached to the mirrors so that they remain aligned. The device is removed from the mirrors when the mastic is in its cured (solid) state.